The present invention relates to the field of embroidery operations, and, more particularly to an improved device for holding small items to be embroidered during such operations.
In the sewing and embroidery industry, fabric holding clamps, templates, and hoops are widely used for holding individual work pieces on single and multi-head embroidery machines. These devices are numerous, due in large part to the broad range of frame sizes and shapes that an embroidery operation must procure and maintain for different types of apparel and embroidery designs. Conventionally, each fabric holding device has been constructed as a unitary device having a defined embroidery opening. Thus, even though only the shapes and sizes of embroidery frames need to be varied to meet the spectrum of apparel and embroidery designs, embroiderers have heretofore been forced to purchase an entire fabric holding assembly. At hundreds of dollars per configuration in some cases, the cost of running a diversified embroidery operation quickly becomes prohibitive.
A related problem is that there are a number of different manufacturers and models of automated embroidery machines on the market and in use. For example, Tajima, Melco, Barudan, SWF, Brother, and Toyota each produce such machines. While certain features are similar, such as the general manner in which embroidery devices are mounted, these machines are neither designed nor constructed to have commonly-shaped mounts and are thus not capable of accepting fabric holding devices (frames) from other models. This means that an embroidery operation at the present time must limit itself to one model, or must purchase multiple frames of the same size and type for each of the different models in use. As a result, the embroidery company must carry a different frame, albeit identical in size and shape to another one already on hand, for each different make of machine.
An additional problem in the sewing industry associated with fabric holding devices is that, particularly for automated multi-head machines, these devices are pneumatically operated. While pneumatic controls provide some convenience for long runs, they are not conducive to operations that require frequent changing of fabric holding devices for the performance of different jobs, such as runs of small lots.
The present invention is directed to a fabric holding device for embroidery machines that addresses these problems. The holding device of the present invention is provided with interchangeable clamping frame sets of various shapes and sizes to be compatible with a spectrum of apparel types and embroidery designs.
A first aspect of the present invention is to provide a fabric holding device that is capable of releasably receiving a variety of interchangeable clamping frame sets. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the holding device does not have permanently formed or permanently affixed embroidery frames. Rather, the fabric holding device is constructed to permit the attachment and removal of upper and lower clamping members.
The holding device includes a base that has a stationary lower portion and a pivotally attached upper portion. The stationary lower portion releaseably attaches the lower clamping member, the shape and size of the lower clamping member defining a first embroidery area. Retaining lugs formed or applied to the upper surface of the central area slideably engage opposed side edges of the lower clamping member. One or more pins or alignment devices (not shown) may also be formed on or applied to the upper surface of the base portion for proper alignment of the lower clamping member of the selected embroidery frame. At least one retainer is provided to secure the lower clamping member to the central area so that it remains in place during embroidery operations. The upper portion is pivotally fastened to walls on opposed sides of the lower portion. The upper portion includes opposed arms that extend forwardly. Inwardly directed pins, or other flexible holders are formed in the outer ends of the arms for releasably and pivotally holding an upper clamping member. The upper clamping member defines an embroidery opening corresponding approximately in size and shape to the embroidery opening of the lower clamping member of the fabric clamping frame set. When the pivotally attached upper portion is pivoted to the closed position, the two clamping members are in approximate registration with one another.
While the fabric holding device may be used with pneumatically operated clamping sets, it is preferably used with a manually operable embroidery clamping frame for holding an article to be embroidered using automated embroidery equipment. In a preferred embodiment, the fabric holding device includes upper and lower clamping members which are moveable from the open to closed position manually rather than pneumatically. A manual clamping mechanism is provided in which the upper clamping member is pivotally attached to and normally biased toward closed gripping contact with the lower clamping member. This is achieved in part by attaching a spring between the upper clamping member and the base. A lever mechanism engages the clamping member to provide the mechanical advantage to overcome the spring bias and open the clamping frame so that the embroidered article may be positioned or removed.
All models contain mounting arms that extend outwardly from the clamping mechanism. Although the embroidery stations of the different models are generally the same width in currently available models, the outer edges of the mounting arms for different models are uniquely shaped for mating engagement with a single make of automated embroidery machine. The present invention is very useful in such machines, however, the greatest flexibility is achieved when the fabric holding device of the present invention is adapted to be interchangeable with at least several makes of embroidery machines. To accomplish this the mounting arms must be configured differently at the outer ends. One way of accomplishing this is to make the entire mounting arm replaceable. However, more preferably, the mounting arms are provided with adaptor plates at the outer ends thereof.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the drawings. It should be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.